


Don't go changing to try and please me.

by tinypeckers



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-08
Updated: 2013-11-08
Packaged: 2017-12-31 21:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1036541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ray is a shape shifter and keeps changing small things about himself to make him look better for the guys. the guys find out and tell him they like him just the way he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't go changing to try and please me.

Ray has been with them for a while now. He can't remember when or why they became a thing, they simply did. Ray wouldn't wish for it any other way though, because its perfect. They're perfect, he thinks as he spends his life with them. They're perfect for different reasons. Michael's adorable, with his freckles and curly hair. Ryan is handsome, complete with muscles and that 'hot dad' look. Geoff looks like a rebel, covered in tattoos and piercings and yet so sweet he could give you a cavity. Jack's rugged with a beard and a body that simply can't be budged. Gavin has his european twink look going on, Ray thinks its because of the hair and the accent. They're all wonderful, beautiful creatures. Then, there's Ray.

  
With his ability, the ability to shapeshift, its hard not to want to change things when he feels insecure. He's managed to hold off on it his entire life, until now. He kept his true form up until he started dating them. But now Ray feels inadequate compared to these beautiful people. He swore that just because he could, he wouldn't change who he was on the outside. But as Ray's insecurities grew, he tried to make up for it. He wanted to be just as radiant as Gavin, to be just as cute as Michael, to look just as good as Ryan. Ray wanted to be just as hot as Geoff, be as cuddly as Jack is. Ray simply wanted to be better for his boyfriends. So he changed.

  
At first, it was his skin. He formed freckles where they hadn't been before, smiling to himself in the mirror as they brought out his features. When he'd returned from the bathroom, Ryan had noticed.  
"Ray?" He asked, staring at Ray as though he'd grown a new head.  
"Hm?" Ray replied, trying to appear nonchalant as he grabbed an apple from their fruit bowl.  
"Am I going crazy or were those freckles not there before?" Ryan asks, doubting himself as he squints to get a better look at Ray's skin. Ray shrugs, biting into his apple.  
"No, they've always been there Ryan." He says, hoping that Ryan doesn't push it further.  
"Huh, odd that I've never noticed them. They're cute." Ryan says, smiling at Ray.  
Ray smiles back.

  
Then he changed his hair. After the calamity that was his last haircut, Ray decided against having short hair. So he grew it, curling the ends and allowing some curls to stick out defiantly. He combed through it, riling it up so that it stuck up more. He perched himself on Jack's lap while the man was watching TV. Jack kissed his cheek before doing a double take of the boy before him. Jack cocks his head to the sighed as he stares at Ray's hair, trying to work out why it suddenly looked so different.  
"Like what you see, big boy?" Ray purrs seductively and Jack chokes on his chuckle, blushing at Ray's words.  
"Yeah its just... Ray, has your hair grown?" Jack asks, tugging at one of the curls. Ray nods, smiling down at him.  
"Yeah, I guess the last hair cut did well, huh?" Ray says and Jack nods, staring at him oddly still.  
"I guess so."

  
When Ray stared into Gavin's eyes, he saw beauty and wonder. When he stared into his own, he saw a dull, blank expression. So he decided to change them next. He added golden tints to his brown with a flash of green. When they'd transformed, he smiled. They looked amazing. Everyone was outside, Geoff had decided that today's dinner would be grilled. Ray walked behind him, wrapping his arms around Geoff's waist as he flipped a burger.  
"Hey babe." Geoff says, turning to smile at Ray and then looking dumbfounded as Ray's new eyes catch the light.  
"Woah, have your eyes always done that?" Geoff asks, squinting at him. Ray mirrors his confusion.  
"Done what Geoffrey?" He asks. Geoff looks at him, suspicious.  
"Nothing, Ray... don't worry." His lips twist into their familiar half smirk and Geoff turns back to his grill. But not before sharing a look with Ryan.

  
When Ray has gone to bed, everyone gathers in the kitchen to discuss some things.  
"Whats all this about?" Michael asks from where he sits on the bar stool, a sleepy Gavin perched on his lap. They are the only two to not have witnessed anything and the gents feel its time to enlighten them on the situation.  
"Have you noticed anything different about Ray lately?" Jack begins slowly and the two lads share a look.  
"Like his facial features or anything?" Geoff asks, staring at them intensely. Ryan is busy with his nose in a book, flicking back and forth between pages.  
"Well, maybe... I mean his hair's longer." Gavin yawns, Michael nodding from behind him.  
"Yeah and his eyes seem different lately. Why?" Michael questions. Ryan finally looks up from his book.  
"We think he's a shapeshifter." He says, dead seriously.

  
In the morning, Ray wakes up alone. He looks around the room in confusion, aware that he went to bed alone as well. Had his boys not slept? Or had they simply awoken much earlier than he? It wasn't uncommon. He stretched before following the sounds of muffled words. They were in the kitchen, talking and yet when Ray opens the door they immediately go quiet. Ray stares at them. They look sleep deprived, confused. He lets the door close behind him before he speaks.  
"Hey... guys?" He questions his greeting and relaxes a little when Gavin smiles at him.  
"Mornin'." The Brit says fondly and Ray smiles back. Everyone else still stares, until Ryan speaks up.  
"Ray... is there something you want to tell us?" He asks suspiciously and Ray swallows.  
"What? No?" He says, perhaps a little quickly for someone pretending to be innocent. Ryan and Geoff shares a look. Geoff shrugs.

  
"Its just," The tattooed man begins, chewing on his lip, "Its just we've been noticing some differences in you Ray. Physically. Freckles that weren't there before... Differe-" Geoff is about to go on but Ray interrupts.  
"Okay! Okay! I'm a freak, all right?" He cries, on the brink of tears. He knew he couldn't hide it for long, but he'd wished they'd all look past it. Ray knows that its the end, that they're trying to break it to him softly that they don't want to date an outcast. But Ray is pleasantly surprised by the warm hand on his shoulder. He looks up through watery eyes to see Ryan smiling down at him.  
"No, not a freak. A shapeshifter - and that's okay." He says, reassuringly.  
"But we think we're changing to impress us." Jack adds, frowning a little. Ray swallows. Michael stands, pulling Ray into a warm hug.

  
"Its not that we don't enjoy the effort, Ray and it is pretty cool." Michael grins.  
"Its awesome." Gavin adds, grinning at Ray. Michael rolls his eyes.  
"You just don't have to do that, okay? We like you just as you are." Michael confirms, kissing Ray quickly before the Puerto Rican is turned away from him and pulled into a group hug from the older men.  
"So you don't need no fake freckles," Ryan says softly.  
"Or a different hairstyle." Geoff adds, pulling on Ray's new locks.  
"You certainly don't need that fancy eye crap, Ray. Your eyes are perfect." Jack says, chuckling softly at Ray's humble expression.  
"You're perfect." They all say unison, Michael and Gavin joining in the hug. So Ray shifts back to his normal self and nobody notices until they all pull away. Then Gavin grins, holds his cheeks and kisses him hard on the lips.  
"Beautiful." He whispers before pulling away.


End file.
